


The Apron

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Loving Credence [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Aprons, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, at first, credence wears an apron, daddy's gonna fill him up nicely, decided so on his own, now he regrets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: So, Percival is coming home after a long day at work, just to find Credence standing in his kitchen, wearing an apron…My first oneshot in english - not my mothertongue, obviously ^.^° Please bear with me.





	The Apron

“So… this is it, now?”, Percival asked, while loosening his tie. He looked over the young boy, who was squirming under his stare.  
“Y-yes, Sir”, he answered, flustered and shy and with cheeks so red, they might inflame every second.  
He very much looked like he was afraid Percival wouldn’t like it.  
But how could he not? He loved it. Absolutely adored it! Every inch of it!  
“Daring”, he said, smirking and stepped closer, while he laid his tie onto the counter. Credence hid is face, staring down onto his naked feet.  
“Just to make it clear”, Percival said in a low rumble, “You decided to wear it. So, you decided to face the consequences.”  
He heard Credence swallow on nothing, before he nodded, cheeks still beet red and shoulders slightly trembling. His eyes stared at the wooden floor of Percival’s kitchen. He didn’t even have the heart to ask if he should get changed. But obviously he thought that Percival would disapprove.  
Percival took one step closer, so his west and trousers touched Credence’s front. He laid his hands upon Credence’s hips, turned him around and pressed himself against the naked backside of the young man. Credence sucked in a sharp breath.  
“Why so surprised? This is what you wanted, right?”, he murmured right into Credence’s ear, while his hands wandered from the boy’s hips up to his bare shoulders and then down to his buttocks. The young man shivered harder.  
“Y-you don’t have to do anything, M-Mr. Graves”, he said timidly, clearly misunderstanding Percival’s reaction. He seemed like he feared that this would be the beginning of his punishment. “I-I will change right away… I’m sorry.”  
“Hush now, dear boy”, Percival cooed softly and let his hands slide under the ruffles of the white apron Credence was wearing. It was indeed such a cute thing, accentuating Credence’s innocence in such a fine way… Even though the idea of standing in his kitchen, wearing nothing more than an apron still was quite seducing. Waiting for his man to come home… It had a certain ring to it, that Percival liked quite a lot.  
“Standing in my kitchen like that, you must have wanted to be devoured”, he said in a low rumble and Credence squirmed at these words. He bit is lower lip, not answering – but also not denying. And why should he? It was obvious.  
Percival chuckled. His hands went over the soft skin on Credence’s belly, rose to his small chest, touched his cute little nipples. His fingertips circled around them until they got hard. Credence squirmed harder and let out a small sigh.  
“Stop squirming, will you?”, Percival said in a low, hoarse voice, triggered by the gentle rub of Credence’s bare ass against his crotch. “Otherwise I might forget myself and take you right away.” It was an empty threat, he knew it. Seeing his boy’s cheeks develop a darker shade of red, it was rather a promise than a threat. It made the situation even more delicious.  
Percival pinched the beautiful little nipples and Credence let out a surprised moan.  
“S-so you…you’re not angry?”, he asked timidly and already out of breath.  
Percival chuckled. “My dear boy”, he said softly and kissed Credence’s shoulder and his neck. “Why should I be? You look gorgeous.” He sank his teeth into the soft skin and Credence sucked in another sharp breath.  
“Seeing you like that leaves me quite… longing”, Percival admitted.  
“T-That’s… good”, Credence said trembling.  
“Is it?”, Percival asked and smiled whimsically. “Isn’t it quite unfair of you to tease me this way?”  
“I-I never…”, Credence started to apologize but whimpered when one of Percival’s hands slid down to his crotch and touched his already fully erected member.  
“Such a tease”, Percival said with a pretended disappointment in his voice, but his smirk was clearly audible. His hand curled around Credence’s cock and started stroking him, which resulted in Credence whining and moaning softly.  
“D-don’t”, he begged, while his fingers gripped tightly at the edge of the kitchen counter in front of him. He moaned again when Percival’s thumb circled over the tip of his cock.  
Percival answered with a low growl and pressed himself against the trembling boy.  
“P-please”, Credence whimpered and moaned again, as the grip around his cock got tighter. He grew weak in Percival’s arms, which held him safely while Percival built up his boy’s orgasm.  
“M-Mr. Graves, please… please stop”, Credence managed to say, already sweating and trembling so much one might think he was freezing to death. But Percival knew better.  
“Why would I?”, he asked and loosened his grip just a little bit.  
Credence panted but he didn’t answer right away.  
Percival slowed his movements down and pulled Credence closer. “What is it, my dear boy?”, he asked softly right into his ear and he could see the little hairs on Credence’s neck stand up, when his breath touched the soft skin.  
“I-I…”, Credence mumbled but it seemed like he was fighting to overcome an inner barrier which held his wishes back.  
“Tell me, Credence”, Percival purred. His hand, which still laid on Credence’s chest, began to move. Stroking his bare skin under the apron. Soothing his precious boy.  
“I want you to take part”, Credence said in such a low voice it was barely audible.  
Percival paused for a second, slightly surprised, before he led out a low chuckle. “My dear boy”, he cooed, pressing the young man against the counter, snuggling him. “I would’ve started right away.”  
“I-I know”, Credence managed to say, although his cheeks already burned again and even his ears went brightly red. “But I don’t want to wait any longer.”  
Percival loved him. Merlin, he did! And in moments like these he felt his heart overflow with feelings so much it made his chest glow and his cock twitch in anticipation – longing to unite with his precious little boy.  
“Then we won’t”, he said in a surprisingly throaty voice. He rose the hand from Credence’s chest up to the young boy’s lips and stroked them. They opened obediently, and he sighed when a hot, wet tongue circled around the two fingers he pushed inside. Credence moaned a little. This sound just made Percival even more impatient. He pulled the fingers out, brought them to Credence’s perky round ass and started to open him up. Using one finger at first and then pushing the second in as well. Credence moaned in such a submissive way, that Percival really had to get a hold on himself as to not fuck the cute boys brain out right away. He pressed his front onto Credence’s back, the young boy nearly laying flat on top of the counter. Credence’s hands were searching for something to grip onto, but they couldn’t find anything and just slid over the neat surface.  
“P-please”, he whimpered, sounding more desperate than before.  
“Greedy little thing”, Percival said teasingly, but his voice gave away the uncontrollable lust that built up inside him, revealing his own craving all too clear.  
He pulled his fingers out, leaving Credence wailing and begging for more. With one swift movement he opened his fly, let his trousers slide down to his ankles and put the tip of his own hard cock against Credence’s entrance, which was twitching in anticipation. Percival looked down on Credence, laying outspread and obediently waiting on top of the counter for him to take, breath going fast and long lashes fluttering like butterfly wings – hiding his heated gaze.  
Percival smirked. This boy was too precious. How was he so lucky to be invited to fuck him?  
He didn’t want to think about the reasons why Credence chose someone as old and grumpy as him. Instead he marvelled at the way the boy gasped and flexed his back when Percival’s tip entered him.  
“Yes”, he sighed, eyes closed. This was all Percival needed. He buried himself in Credence fully with one swift thrust. Credence cried out softly when Percival’s cock filled him so suddenly, stretching him in a nearly painful way.  
“God”, he gasped, which made Percival laugh in a hoarse voice.  
“Close enough”, he answered amusedly, pulled out a bit and thrusted back again, which made Credence go soft and coaxed some nice moans and sighs out of him.  
He fucked his little boy greedily and possessively until Credence was a whimpering, crying, gasping mess, squirming under him, laying on the counter, his eyes filled with tears resulting from overwhelming sensations.  
The boy came within a few minutes and Percival was so close now himself, he couldn’t bear with it any longer. His last thrusts where strong and determined, making Credence scream in such a high voice, it was delicious. Percival came intensely and buried his cock deeply inside of Credence for one last time, filling him up with his seed, getting milked by the shivering muscles, which held onto him tightly. He bent forward until his vest touched Credence’s naked back und placed hundreds of kisses on the soft skin.  
“Gorgeous little thing”, he purred and Credence, whose head was laying on the counter, one burning cheek getting cooled by the stone surface, smiled, obviously being very happy with the outcome of what he started and with the praise he received.  
“Never stop doing things like that”, Percival said, truly adoring the bravery Credence possessed despite all his fears. “I do love it, when you come up with something so enticing.”  
His words made Credences cheeks flush again. He didn’t say anything, but he nodded, looking so content like a cat bathing in sunlight.  
Seriously. How could Percival not love him?


End file.
